


Fear of a Read

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Two Jedi and a Commander [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Cody loves them anyway, Discussions of Quinlan's psychometry, Fears of falling to the Darkside, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Quinlan and Obi-Wan both have the default setting of "sass", Sassy, Supportive Cody, Supportive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worried Quinlan Vos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: "That's a sign of the Darkside, Obi-Wan. I can't…if I Fall…" Quinlan couldn’t finish his sentence.“You won't. We won't let you,” Obi-Wan countered.“We both know it isn’t that simple,” the Kiffar replied, shaking his head.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Series: Two Jedi and a Commander [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965709
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Fear of a Read

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Shira for betaing!
> 
> Continuing my cherry picking of canon to fit my needs, so Quinlan's master is still alive.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

It took over an hour for Quinlan to realize the impression he had gotten hadn’t come from his contact’s clothing, but from the man himself. He had been reviewing the conversation in his mind when he realized that after their initial handshake, his contact had _removed his gloves._ And the man hadn’t put them back on before they shook hands to seal their deal.

Reading objects was a normal part of his psychometry. Reading _people_? That was a bad sign. A potentially very bad sign. He quickly finished the meal he was in the middle of and retreated to his ship.

As soon as he was safely there, he sent a comm message.

_Where is the Negotiator right now?_

After a beat he sent another.

SWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan had been anxious since receiving Quinlan’s message nearly two days before.

_I read a person._

That was…worrying, to say the least. Psychometry wasn’t supposed to mean an ability to read people the way one could read an object.

“He’ll be alright,” Cody said quietly.

It was just the two of them waiting for the Kiffar Jedi’s arrival. Officially, Quinlan was meeting with them to bring intelligence information to the nearest Councilor. Unofficially, Master Tholme was aware that one of his Shadows had a concern and he was trusting Obi-Wan to properly gauge the issue before _making_ it official if necessary.

“His gifts have always been difficult and while he is an _excellent_ Shadow, his work puts him closer to the edge than standard Jedi work does,” Obi-Wan explained. “We always knew there was a risk, but it was one he insisted on taking. If a problem has arisen, we will do whatever we can to help him. The hard part is going to be if the help he needs is more than we can provide.”

“Let’s not borrow trouble,” the clone chided gently.

The Jedi sighed.

“You’re right. We should wait until he arrives and assess the situation then. Speculation won’t do any of us any good.”

Cody was grateful that their men were so professional. Otherwise, there would have been a lot of questions given the way he and Obi-Wan both reacted when Quinlan’s ship entered the hanger bay.

Quinlan sauntered out, giving his best attempt at looking as if nothing was amiss. Only those who knew him well would have been able to see the tension in him.

“He’s not alone. Whatever is happening, he has us,” Cody murmured softly.

Obi-Wan smiled faintly.

“That he does.”

They met the Kiffar halfway.

“Obi-Wan, Commander!” he said cheekily.

The other Jedi huffed out a laugh.

“Hello, Quin. Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

A snort.

“Have these Venators suddenly gotten cushier?”

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, sounding so very put upon.

Cody rolled his eyes at his Jedi. Leave it to him to fall in love with two of the Orders most dramatic idiots.

“Cushy or not, it beats standing around here,” he pointed out.

“Sensible one as always, Commander!” Quinlan said with a grin.

Cody smiled back.

“Quite right,” Obi-Wan agreed.

The men of the 212th kindly pretended that the light veneer of professionalism the three of them attempted to maintain by having Quinlan call Cody by rank and vice versa was in fact Actual Professionalism.

Cody really did have the best troopers in the GAR, no matter what any of the other commanders said.

SWSWSWSWSW

Quinlan got quieter the closer to Obi-Wan’s quarters they walked. They entered the room and the Kiffar Jedi practically threw himself onto the floor next to Obi-Wan’s bunk before settling back against the wall, carefully not touching _anything_ except the floor and the wall.

“Talk to me, Quin,” Obi-Wan said gently.

He walked towards the other Jedi, but a hand stopped him from advancing.

“Please, not yet,” Quinlan implored. “I need to meditate, then we can talk. I…I struggled to do it the last few days. But here, in your quarters…I should manage it.”

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged worried looks.

“Do you want to be left alone or do you want us here?” the human Jedi asked carefully.

The Kiffar Jedi thought for a moment.

“Stay? I understand if you both can’t, but I’d like one of you to stay.”

“Technically at least one of us needs to be on duty for another couple of hours,” Cody pointed out.

Obi-Wan frowned.

“Is there a pressing reason either of us is needed on the bridge? Anything else can be done from here.”

“I don’t think so,” the clone said. “Hang on.”

A few taps and he sent a message. The response was quick.

“Ok, Waxer is going to be on the bridge and will let me know if anything happens that I’m needed for,” Cody said. He looked at Obi-Wan, “You’re officially off duty for Jedi Business.”

That earned a snort from Quinlan.

“I’m official business now. I’m flattered.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be _meditating_?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.

He received an innocent smile in response.

Cody settled down in one of the desk chairs. He opened the pending requisitions file on his datapad. He could still get some work done from here.

Obi-Wan settled in the other chair, but he kept an eye on Quinlan.

An hour later, the Kiffar emerged from his meditation.

“Well, that went better than the last few days.”

He looked around and noted there was only one person still with him.

“Everything alright?”

Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly.

“Everything is fine. Cody went to get us some food. He _may_ have commented on our eating habits, but I’m sure he was exaggerating.”

Quinlan snorted out a laugh.

“Keep telling yourself that, Obes.”

“We can talk after we eat,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring the remark entirely.

The Kiffar Jedi nodded his agreement.

Fortunately, it was only a few minutes before Cody returned with three very carefully balanced trays.

“He even got tea for you. Seriously, Obes, he _spoils_ you,” Quinlan teased.

“I’d argue but he makes it _properly_ ,” Obi-Wan said with a fond smile.

Cody rolled his eyes.

“Managing to learn something as simple as a cup of tea is not _spoiling_ you. It’s taking care of you in one of the few ways I can. That’s how this is supposed to work. And for the record, Quin, your caf is _decaf_ because you need some rest, but it is fixed just the way _you_ like it.”

The looks that got him made his heart _ache_. These men, like all Jedi, gave and gave and _gave_ and they expected nothing in return. He didn’t have much he could give them, but he’d do his best.

“Is he really real?” Quinlan asked softly.

“He is. We are so incredibly lucky,” Obi-Wan responded.

“We’re all lucky to have each other,” Cody corrected. “Now, food. Drink.”

“Yes, sir!” both of his Jedi sassed.

The clone shook his head fondly.

They ate in companionable silence. When at last they had finished, they settled in to talk. Quinlan was too agitated for the other two to be able to do what they really wanted, which was sandwich him between them and hold him. So, they remained in the desk chairs and he perched on the edge of Obi-Wan’s bunk.

“What happened, Quin?” Obi-Wan asked gently.

“I had a meeting with a contact. The impressions I got from him gave me more than the actual information we exchanged,” the Kiffar Jedi explained.

He stopped.

“That’s fairly normal, isn’t it?” Cody asked.

He was confused. He thought that was the point when Quinlan used his gifts in his work.

Obi-Wan was the one to explain when it seemed Quinlan could not.

“It would be, had it come from something the man owned or wore.”

“It came directly from the man. I touched his hand and I read him just like I would an object. And _worse_? I didn’t even notice right away that I did it,” the Kiffar said, voice tight.

“While not ideal, it’s too early to assume the worst,” the human Jedi said gently.

The other was already shaking his head in disagreement.

"That's a sign of the Darkside, Obi-Wan. I can't…if I _Fall…_ " Quinlan couldn’t finish his sentence.

“You won't. We won't let you,” Obi-Wan countered.

“We both know it isn’t that simple,” the Kiffar replied, shaking his head.

He wanted nothing more than to trust in his beloved’s words, but they both knew the Darkside was far too insidious.

“Maybe it can be,” Cody added.

The voice was much closer than Quinlan had expected.

The clone stepped close, and gently so, so gently, placed his hand on Quinlan’s arm. He focused on the love, respect and care he felt. The Kiffar shuddered a little as the strong feelings washed over him.

“Cody,” he gasped.

“When you feel yourself slipping, when you think you might be at the edge…remember what we feel for you, and trust us to keep you from falling over it,” the clone said gently.

Obi-Wan approached on Quinlan’s other side.

“We aren’t just here for you when a mission goes badly. We are here for _you_ , always,” he reminded.

“My work already has me skirt so close to the edges. I…I know what I would become,” Quinlan whispered, voice full of pain.

“So, we don’t let it happen. We’ll meditate together now. Joint meditation will allow me to get a good look at your mental scape. Once we know exactly how you are looking, we can discuss what we tell Master Tholme. You know he’ll do what he can to help you,” Obi-Wan reminded.

“I don’t want to be pulled from the field. There’s too much at stake,” the Kiffar said stubbornly.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. That may not be necessary,” the human Jedi chided.

“One step at a time,” Cody reminded gently.

Quinlan took a few deep breaths and willed himself to settle.

“Ok, so more meditation it is.”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“I know it was _always_ your favorite.”

Cody couldn’t stifle his laugh at the disgruntled look on Quinlan’s face.

“You must be friends with some other Kiffar Jedi.”

“Why do I put up with you?” the human Jedi asked dramatically.

“Because I’m pretty,” the Kiffar replied, batting his eyes in an exaggerated manner as he did so.

“You are _ridiculous_ is what you are!” Obi-Wan countered with a long-suffering sigh.

Cody was laughing so hard his sides were shaking.

“And you are utterly unhelpful!” Obi-Wan added.

The clone managed to collect himself enough to reply, “Sorry, cyare. But really…is he wrong?”

The look Cody received for that clearly said, “I Cannot Believe This Betrayal.”

“Weren’t you two going to meditate?” the clone asked innocently.

“Indeed, we are,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Quinlan nodded.

Cody went back to the desk, settling in well out of his Jedi’s way.

“You’re going to wait for us, right?” the Kiffar asked after a moment.

The clone had been planning on returning their trays and checking in with Waxer since he had a feeling this meditation would take a while.

“I’ll be here,” Cody promised.

Quinlan smiled softly as he and Obi-Wan situated themselves into position for a joint meditation.

The trays could wait and comm messages worked just fine.

Cody was needed here.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

**Author's Note:**

> It is a established in Legends canon that Darksiders with psychometry could read people (or worse, literally rip memories from peoples heads).


End file.
